The Guardians' Pest
by Ryoushu
Summary: There is an uncountable amount of people that don't exist in the human world unless they are believed in. It just so happens that one of the oldest was getting irritated and bored when a snow day called 'Frost' his way. He then decides to give the Guardians some fun in his own style, but what will happen when they find out that their pest is Eros, AKA Cupid?


_**This one is done by me, Eliyah! Wooooo!**_

/\/\/\/\/\

**A few 100 years after the Guardians faught with the Boogeyman, Pitch Black...**

"This is the worse." A beautiful asian man with sleek black hair that curls and saffire blue eyes sighed with his british accent while he took a pink arrow that hand black swirls around it and shot down from a cloud. "Ah... Those two don't look good together.. I don't even think it was me that put those two together... awful pairing, awful."

Just then, he took out a black arrow with pink swirls. "Bye bye..." as he shot the two, they seemed to argue as the man sighed again. "Lets see... you can get her, and you can be forever alone with an attitude like that, girl." He sent down a red ribbon that seemed to connect the man with another woman, and a black ribbon that surrounded the dumped woman.

He was wearing a set of punk clothes while looking onto the people with bored eyes. His clothes consisted of a black snow cap with a zipper acroos the top and two safety pins in the shape of an 'x' and two cat ears with blue and black plaid within the ears and a safety pin in the ear. He wore an sleeveless open fake leather jacket with breast pockets and a collar with silver buttons on the rim of it and buttons up. There was a saffire wife beater within the inside with a silver necklace made of a double small chain as one was closer to the collar bone and the other was longer to the bottom of his ribs. He also had on a blue belt and black jeans with rips all over them so show his saffire blue pants underneath them in the holes.

"I wish someone fun would show up." He sighed once again while jumping down with his bow and quiver of arrows upon his back. "Hey! Someone come out so we can play!"

He sighed. "Who'd come out anyways? Only teens up to thirty year olds believe in me." Just then, he saw a group of teen girls that showed alot of skin walking by as he walked up to them. "Lets see if they do."

"Hey!" He yelled with a smile as he greeted the group that looked towards him. "Where are you girls going?"

They all laughed as he heard a 'bang' behind him. He looked only to see a blonde girl fall in dirt.

He scowled as he realized they weren't looking at him before he walked up to the girl.

"Are you okay?" he asked as he extended a hand to the blonde that looked like she was about to cry before she looked up to him.

"I'm fine!" She said hesitantly before smiling and grabbing his hand as he helped her up looking extremely surprised.

"Haha so you do see me!" He laughed to the blonde teen who kind of cocked her head to the side in confusion.

Before she could ask anything, he smiled brightly. "My name is Eros, and you?"

"Crysta. My name is Crysta."

He looked over to the girls that he tried to talk to earlier. "Don't mind them, I'll make sure they become prostitutes when they grow up. Also, if it makes you feel better, I can make them get STD's."

Crysta had laughed at this. "You're really funny, you know? What school do you go to?"

"I don't go to school, no need to." Eros said, once again, making the blonde become very confused, but before she could ask him about it a voice came from above.

"Woohoo! Snow day!" A voiced echoed within the town as no one seemed to hear besides selective few.

"What's wrong, Eros?" She asked as she looked up trying to see what the boy was looking at.

Eros smirked. "Snow day, Jack is here. I gotta go, but I'll see you later!"

"Wha- hey, wait!"

Whenever Eros had turned a corner, he set off flying as huge black angel wings spread from his back as he followed the man of coldness.

The pale boy, Jack, had found a group of teens that were walking through the snow as he took a ball of snow and aimed it at one of the so called teens.

Eros, who had finally landed behind the man, inspected the boy. "My first time seeing him... Maybe i should give him a little token of my appreciation for his snow days... It makes it much easier to get people together."

Eros then scooped up a ball of snow and threw it, perfectly hitting the back of Jack's head.

"What?" Jack asked confused as he saw an asian boy with a cat eared hat walk by, but no one that was actually looking at him. "Aw, maybe he should join the fun." Jack laughed as he took a snowball and put some of his fun magic within it and threw it towards the kid.

Eros smirked as he saw what Jack had done and effectively ducked and looked his way. "Hey, watch where you throw those things, my clothes could've been ruined."

Jack turned to look at the other teens still messing around before pointing at himself. "Me?"

"Yeah, you threw it right?" Jack seemed to get a bit excited at this as he got close to the archer.

"You can see me? How old are you? This might be the first time someone older than ten beileved in me!" Eros quirked a brow.

"Of course I can see you, and I'm about as old as the human race. I'm not sure exactly how old since it has been more than millions, but whatever, right? How old are you, Jack Frost?"

This made Jack's eyes widen even more as he seen the kid already knew who he was. "How long have you known me?"

"Since you were born, actually." The asian said while scratching the back of his head.

The paler one blinked. "What? Who are you?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Eros laughed. "Well, I came here today to express my thanks. Since you came to freeze things up and create snow days, my job has been way easier."

He turned before looking over his shoulder. "Give the rest of the Guardians my regards and that I'll be visiting soon."

Just then his wings spread again as he went soaring into the air, only to find a certain master of the freezing arts following him.

"It'd be much faster to use this." Jack smirked as he had a snow globe in hand with a picture of the north pole within it.

Eros cringed while looking at the thing. "There isn't anyway to feel the air blowing that way!"

Right when Jack had thrown the globe, Eros spoke some words inside of it, changing the picture within it before it broke.

"Have fun with the Ground Hog! He is a very happy fellow! Tell him that Cupid said 'Hey!'" He chuckled while he tucked his wings and twirled to the side as he gracefully dodged the portal, though the same couldn't be said for Jack as he went straight through the tunnel with a completely puzzled face.


End file.
